Fishcake
by nine-orcids
Summary: naruto remembers, kushina returns, mother and son reunite.. ONESHOT


**Don't own Naruto…*cries in chamber* just…just go…I need time to mourn**

_Memory…_

_A smile over him… Flaming red hair and blue-green eyes. A voice faintly saying, "Good-bye for now my Naru-chan. I'm sorry I have to let them do this to you. Be good… Don't give your father any trouble my little fishcake…" Being given to someone else, the light the woman gave off, the love…gone…_

Naruto awoke from the dream that still echoed in his mind. Who was the woman he so often dreamed about? Supposedly the mother he never had. He knew her name and what she looked like, but he didn't know **her**. Who she had been…

Naruto got up as dawn cracked through his window. Looking outside, he saw Konoha beginning to wake up. He got out of bed, looking at the new unfamiliar room. Yawning, Naruto got ready for the day and went outside his large bedroom, his parents old room, and left the old house. The 5th Hokage and his sensei's (Jiraiya and Kakashi) had resonantly told him who his parents where and moved him into his fathers old house.

Flashback

Walking into the office behind Kakashi, the blond 16 year old saw Tsunade's usually covered desk empty except for a single scroll. "Ah, Naruto! There you are. We have something important to tell you." The tall blond looked at his mother figure. "Something to tell me? What is it baa-chan?"

The Hokage stiffened at the nickname, but ignored it. "Since you just became a Jonnin, we thought it was time you knew who your parents were."

The 16 year old looked at Tsunade, eyes wide. "M-My parents?", he stuttered, taking a leaf out of Hinata's book. Tsunade smiled at him. "Yes Naruto, your parents. Your mother was a ambassador to Konoha from the village hidden in the Whirlpool., Uzugakura. Your father was the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan, after his parents were killed in the war. He was called the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Their names were Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina."

One of the names sparked something in Naruto's memory. "Wasn't Namikaze Minato the name of the Yondaime Hokage?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face. Tsunade's smile grew. "Yes Naruto, your father was the 4th Hokage." She reached down and opened the scroll, exposing a seal. "This is a blood seal," she explained, "it was left by your father so that you could learn a little about your heritage. It contains a letter from him, the deed to his house, a key to the house, and a few other things. In the house are scrolls with his jutsu and family history. Seeing as your mother wasn't from here, I don't think there is anything from her. All you have to do is put your blood on the seal."

He shakily took the scroll, bit his hand, and smeared it onto the seal. A large cloud of smoke erupted from it. Clearing, a small pile of objects where visible. Among them were a couple of scrolls, an envelope, some strange 3 pronged kunai and a key.

"What are these kunai?" he asked. Jiraiya, who had been standing behind Tsunade's desk the whole time, stepped forward and said, "Those are markers your father used to perform his ultimate jutsu, the Hirashin no Jutsu. It's the move that earned him the name, the 'Yellow Flash' . The instructions for the jutsu should be in the library." Falling silent again, he watched for his student's reaction.

A small smile was spreading over his face. Not the fake grin he usually hid behind, but a real smile that made him look even more like the late hokage. "So do I just move in, or does the house need work? From these account books, I would say my parents weren't short on money." Tsunade smiled again. "No, it doesn't need work, and yes, you just move in. Today in fact. I already have a team packing your stuff!" She stood up and gestured for him to follow her out of the office.

End Flashback

She had lead him to a part of Konoha he rarely visited, the clan district. Just about every clan in Konoha lived there, including his friends.

Following her, she lead him to a gate next to the Hyuuga compound. From the gate, he could see that the main house was in the front of the compound behind the gardens of flowers. Farther back there were a bunch of other houses for family member. The training grounds were in the back of the compound. There was a taijutsu training ground with a bunch of practice dummies set up and a ninjutsu training ground. Behind the training grounds was another garden with a walking path in the middle with beautiful designs of a dragon with water coming out his mouth. The path lead to a small, but beautiful lake with a fountain in the middle of it.

He could see the members of the Rookie 9, and Gai's team moving his stuff in. One of them, a perfect copy of his green spandex wearing sensei, saw the two and sounded the alarm. "Naruto! We wondered where you were my youthful rival! Since we are almost finished here, you and I must have a friendly spar to show off our youth! If I can not beat you , then I will complete 500 laps around Konoha, and if I can not do that, then I will do 1000 push-ups!"

The others, alerted by Lee's yelling, wondered over to them to say their greetings and to inquire as to why they were bringing his stuff there. Tsunade had turned to Naruto and said, "Do you want to do the honors?" He silently had taken the key out of his pocket, and inserted it into the lock. The door had slowly opened, welcoming the blond home.

The others slowly followed behind Tsunade and Naruto as she lead him to the sealed library. He stepped forward and repeating his movements in the Hokage's office, bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the sealed door. It sprung open to reveal shelves of books and scrolls. He walked in and looked around, while the others looked at the room with their mouths hanging open**(a/n: everyone but Neji and Shino's mouths hung open because they don't show emotion) **at the sight before them. Naruto turned to his friends and said, "Welcome to my father's house!"

That proclamation had caused them to become confused, for all had thought Naruto was an orphan. He had then explained to them what he himself had just found out, and got even more shocked responses, as they were all speechless.

That had been a week ago. Now the blond was living in the big compound and getting use to the large grounds, the large house, the library full of taijutsu styles, ninjutsu, fiction, and histories.

The Kyuubi Festival was near. It was a large festival on October 10th that celebrated when the yondaime battled the Kyuubiand summoned the shinigami to seal him seventeen years before. Naruto had never gone to it, preferring to be out of the village as there were always drunk around who wanted to "finish what the yondaime started" as they put it. In other words, they tried to kill him. He usually hid out in the forest or got the Hokage to assign him a mission that took him away from the village. His friends were always pestering him to go. This year wasn't any different. Especially since he was turning 17. But, none of them had any luck. The Hokage didn't have a mission he could do this year, so he was stuck in the village.

One day about two weeks before the festival he was at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, on his 12th bowl of miso ramen, talking to his teammates, Sai and Sakura. Sasuke had been brought back to the village, but had been sentenced to 20 years in prison. The conversation was on the festival. Sakura was confused on why Naruto wanted out of the village during it. "But Naruto, why have you never been to it? The Kyuubi Festival is on your birthday!" "Yeah, and because the stupid fox is sealed in me, people get drunk and decide it will be better for everyone if I'm dead! So they try to kill me. I have found it's best to be away from the village, and not give them the chance!" he stated. "So you're honestly going to spend your birthday in the forest, alone?" "I do it just about every year unless I can get a mission!", he stated with fake enthusiasm. Then turning to his teammate he said, "Look Sakura, just drop it ok? I'm not going and that's final." He turned away from the pinkette, who was shocked haven never been talked to in that tone from the blond, and walked away.

**Whirlpool**

"Shina! Wait up!", my friend Harumi yelled. I turned, my long red hair swinging behind me. "What is it Haru?" She came up behind me, huffing slightly. "Have you heard? They're sending you back to Konoha!"

I stopped walking down the hallway. After 17 years, I had to go back? Turning toward Harumi I said, "Excuse me, I have to go talk to my father." she then began to run down the hall.

Reaching his office, I quickly opened the door and hurried inside. "Father! Harumi just said you're sending me to Konoha! Is it true?" The old man turned his green eyes on his daughter. "Yes, it's true. I know after your last trip, you never wanted to return, but we need someone there who knows the layout of the village and their politics. You'll be there through October 12." he handed her a scroll. "It's an A-ranked mission. You'll be going as an ambassador for Uzu. You leave tomorrow morning."

Kushina, who had only half listened the whole time, slowly turned and walked out of the office. The last time she had been in Konoha, she had ended up secretly married and had had a son. Her child had been sacrificed by her husband to seal the Kyuubi, who had attacked the village while she was giving birth. She had fled the next day, when the next day an advisor of the Sandaime had told her her child hadn't survived the sealing.

She had been expected back home 3 months before, but had sent a letter saying she was sick when in reality she was 6 months pregnant. Her father, the Yondaime Uzukage, had knew she was keeping a secret.

She hadn't told anyone she had been married and pregnant, and now her husband and child were both dead. She had sworn never to marry again, never to have another child, and never return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She went to her apartment and began to pack.

The next morning, she left via the main gate in possession of a scroll for the hokage. She would be there for two weeks. In her opinion, it was the worst time to send her. She world be there on the anniversary of the death of her family.

The journey there was uneventful. When she arrived at the East Gate, she walked over to the guard house and saw two chunnin on duty. She signed her name on their roster. After she signed it and turned away, she saw them stare open mouthed at her name. Quickly turning to stare after her, she could feel their gaze.

As she walked down the streets she hadn't been on in 17 years, she knowtist many people stopping and stared after her like the two chunnin at the gate. As she was walking through the familiar old halls of the Hokage Tower, she saw a girl, about 16 with pink hair, walking down the hallway. She had a look on her face, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Excuse me, but do you know if the Hokage is busy?" I asked her. The girl jumped, not having knowtist me before. "No, she's not. I was just with her," the pinkette said. "May I ask what it's about?" "Sure, I'm an ambassador for Uzugakura, here to seek an alliance Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Kushina."

The girl, who had previously been looking at the floor, jerked her head up at my name. "Did you say Uzumaki?" she asked. "Yes.." I said a bit confused at why she had asked that. Why did people keep reacting weird when they heard my name? Lost in thought, I stepped around her and began to walk to the Hokage's office.

**Naruto's POV**

I stood in baa-chan's office. Yet again I had come to beg for a mission that would take me out of the village for my birthday. So far, no luck.

"Look Naruto, you're a Jonnin yes, but you don't have enough experience for an S-ranked solo mission. Now quit asking!" yelled the mad blond woman. Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the office door.

Without turning away from me she yelled, "Come in!" Still held in a staring contest with her, I heard a gasp behind me. Turning, I saw a woman with long red hair and green eyes. She wore civilian clothes, and an unfamiliar hitai-ate. A spiral, like that on his sleeve, could be seen on her back.

She was staring at me as if she had seen a ghost. "Gaki, I need to talk to this person now. Why don't you go home?" Tsunade said to me. "OK baa-chan. Will do." Turning, I walked out of the office without a second glance at the other ninja, and headed toward home.

**Kushina's POV**

I was standing outside the hokage's office. Inside, I could hear Tsunade telling someone to quit asking for a mission. I knocked on the door and was told to come in. Walking in, I gasp.

I was looking at the back of a spiky blond haired head that looked exactly like Minato's. But Minato was dead. The back of Minato's head look alike turned and stared at me, seeming to be taking me in.

His front looked as much like Minato as his back did. He was an exact replica, except for 3 whisker like marks on either side of his face. He wore a jonnin's uniform under a red jacket with black flames around the hem, just like the yondaime used to wear. He seemed comfortable in his tall frame. He was around 6'2, and was heavily corded with muscle. His hair seemed to add to his height. It hung over his hitai-ate, nearly covering the leaf symbol that was carved into the metal.

I looked at him in a daze. Had Minato had another child he hadn't told me about? A voice pulled me away from my thoughts and back to reality. "Gaki, I need to talk to this person now. Why don't you go home?" he turned from me and said to her, "OK baa-chan. Will do." He then headed out of the office.

Turning to Tsunade, I fished the scroll out of my kunai pouch were I had put it to keep it safe during the trip. Handing it over, I said, "Lady Godaime Hokage, I was sent here on behalf of Lord Yondaime Uzukage to request a piece alliance between Uzu and Konoha."

The Hokage took this in and looked at the woman she hadn't seen in nearly 17 years. Kushina could tell that she wanted to say something. "I accept the piece agreement with Uzu," she said. She opened the scroll and glanced over it, putting it aside to go over it in detail later.

She then turned back to Kushina. "Now that the political stuff is over with for the moment, why don't you tell me how you're alive." I looked at her confused. "I was never dead. After I was told about my husband and son, I had nothing left here, so I went back home. Why would I stay in a village that had been the death of my husband and newborn child? After the Kyuubi attack, and Minato and Naruto's deaths, I decided to head back to Uzu."

When Kushina was done talking, the Hokage looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean your son is dead? Who told you that? He just walked out!"

My heart seemed to stop. My son was alive? He had just left, walking right by me? Minato hadn't had another child! My son had been in my grasp! "H-he's a-a-alive? T-that was h-him?"

I felt like I was going to faint. My knees were going to give out. Tsunade could see that, and came over to support me. Tears began to well up in my eyes. For the last 17 years, I had been living a lie! My son was alive, and had grown up without his father or me!

"Who told you he was dead?" she asked again. An image sprang into my mind. "D-Danzou." I said shakily. "He said the S-Sandaime had sent him to tell me that they were both d-dead…" trailing off, fresh tears sprang into my eyes.

Turning to the woman who held me up, I said tearfully, "Where is he? I want to see him!" By now, I was near screaming. The door opened and the girl I had met earlier came in. "Lady Tsunade, is everything alright? I heard screaming." "Yes Sakura, everything is fine. Kushina just found out something a bit shocking is all.""

The girl, Sakura, turned to look at me. "Hey, you're that lady from the hall!" "Yes, I am," I said, turning away. I was embarrassed for people to see my tears.

"Sakura, can you bring us some tea please?" "Yes milady." she said and left the room only to return a couple of minutes later baring a tray that held 2 cups of tea. She sat them down, and then left. Tsunade gestured for her to sit down and take a cup of tea. "Alright, what do you want to know about Naruto?" "Everything!" "In that case, we'll be here a while." With that she began to tell me about my son.

**Naruto's POV**

After I walked out of baa-chan's office, I began to wonder were I had seen the woman before. She looked like someone I had seen before. As I thought, my feet carried me out of the Hokage Tower and toward Ichiraku Ramen. It was time to eat.

I sat down, "Hey old man," I yelled, "Can I get a bowl of miso please?" "Sure thing Naruto! Coming right up!" he said, sticking his head out of the kitchen. Ayame, the cooks daughter, brought him his food when it was ready.

As he began to eat, he thought more on who the woman was. She looked like an older version of the woman in the picture he had seen of his parents. She looked like his mother.

"Something on your mind Naruto? You've hardly touched your ramen." Naruto looked up. "No, nothings wrong… just thinking about something…" he trailed off. The blond got up and put some money on the counter. "Thanks for the food, but I better head home." he said and walked off.

I arrived home and without thinking, laid down. The festival was next week. Still no mission so I guess I'm hiding in the forest again. The last thought that went through my head my a picture of the woman from earlier and the voice that took over my dreams…

**Time Skip: Next Day**

**Kushina's POV**

Tsunade and I stayed up late talking about Naruto, drinking, and catching up. She and I had been good friends while I had been in the village prior to the Kyuubi attack. She had taught me some basic medical ninjutsu.

I found out Naruto was a jonnin, he was unpredictable, never went back on his word, lived for his friends, loved ramen, and wanted to be hokage. He had risked his life to bring back an old teammate, who had been a missing nin, to the village. He was everything Minato and I hoped he would be.

She was going to introduce us today! I was going to meet my son, whom I had thought was dead! My Naru-chan. My little fishcake!

Although from what I saw yesterday, he wasn't little anymore… I don't know how he will react. I hope he doesn't hate me…

KNOCK, KNOCK! He's here!

"Come in!"

**Naruto's POV**

"Come in!" I heard. Stepping into the office, I saw the hokage and the lady from yesterday. "What's up baa-chan?" A vein became visible on the old blond woman's forehead at the nickname.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that gaki?" she yelled at him. "Yeah, yeah baa-chan." he said, a trace of a smile on his face. Tsunade also had amusement on her face. It was an old joke between them.

"Naruto, I asked you here because I've learned something I hadn't expected. You know that your parents are dead. But it turns out that we were wrong." She then pointed at the woman next to her. "It turns out you mother is alive." she then quit talking, waiting for his reaction.

He turned toward Kushina. "You're my mother?" he asked uncertainly. When she nodded, his calm expression turned to anger. "Then why did you leave?" She looked at him. Tears came to her eyes and she looked away. "Because I was led to believe you were dead." she watched as his expression changed to shock and pain. He then slowly walked over to her, and with tears in his eyes, hugged his mom.

"My fishcake!" she said, talking through her tears. She had her son back!

_My first one-shot! I'm so happy! I also have 2 more to type and a chapter of __**Yondaime's Return: ANBU's Call**__. So if you read that, look for the next chapter soon… I'm considering doing a sequel to this, so if you'd like me to write one, let me know! If I said anything to offend anyone, or spelled something wrong I'm sorry. Please let me know what offended you, or if you know the correct spelling, please let me know! Flames and reviews are always welcome… Thank you for reading!_


End file.
